


You've Got One Night to Remember (Or Do You?)

by TickleMyPickle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Yes Max is aLIVE, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: The ache in Alec's head eventually brought him back to his senses that he needed water and pain medication—a lot of it. He groaned and inched his eyes open. A yawn suddenly ripped through him and he stretched his back, ringing out the cracks and pops no doubt caused by the dancing Jace dragged him to the dance floor to do.As he twisted to the left, he froze.There was a sleeping man facing away from him. And shit. Alec should remember him, shouldn’t he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL! I'm finally back with a new fic.
> 
> It's my first time writing anything sex-related so go easy on me LOL. I originally got the idea from Don't You Go by All Time Low and loosely based my fic around the chorus.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beautiful beta, Nath, for helping me with all my errors. And I'd like to thank Ash for continuously encouraging me <3
> 
> I have a thing that Magnus only calls Alec, "Alec" when he's mad or completely turned on to the point of not really remembering how to say, "Alexander."
> 
> This is what happens when you write from 2am-5am.

The light always shined directly in his eyes every morning. Alec knew he needed curtains, but his apartment was so high up, what’s the point? He pulled the blankets closer to his naked body.

The next thing he noticed was the splitting headache. He remembered going out with Jace to a new club in Brooklyn last night. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone out like that. The name of the club, he couldn’t remember. It was just a place too fancy for his taste. He wondered why Izzy recommended it to her two brothers.

Alec sighed, relaxing into his pillow and the familiar sent of his room. He had no indication of the time, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his eyes closed for a second longer. It was Saturday. He could do that.

The ache in his head eventually brought him back to his senses that he needed water and pain medication—a lot of it. He groaned and inched his eyes open. A yawn suddenly ripped through him and he stretched his back, ringing out the cracks and pops no doubt caused by the dancing Jace dragged him to the dance floor to do.

As he twisted to the left, he froze.

There was a sleeping man facing away from him. And shit. Alec should remember him, shouldn’t he? He thought back to last night and the images came to him in flashes.

_He was in the backseat of the car. A taxi. Alec was smiling and—oh, the man was there. His golden eyes poured into Alec like it was his only source of light._

_One of them paid the driver as they stepped out of the car and the unidentified man looked up at the building that Alec lived in._

_“Let’s go, Hot Stuff,” the man said pulling him through the front door of his building._

_He remembered clothes being thrown around, not caring where they landed. He remembered the feeling of a body on top of his sliding with perfection against his skin and the heat radiating off from himself and the slightly darker man. The remembered his fingertips digging into the man’s back and the moans he received in return._

Alec sat up looking around his bland room. Clothes littered the normally clean floor. He glanced back at the man nervousness plastered on his face. He didn’t even recollect his name, yet he had to see him again because he hadn’t left yet.

No. Alec couldn’t. He didn’t do this. He’s not the type of person to fuck someone so hastily without knowing them.

Alec slowly swung his body around so his legs were dangling off the side. He had hoped that he could slip away with a single note left on his pillow that he had errands to run. Maybe he’d see his brother, Max, or maybe he’ll go see his darling sister who recommended the club.

His hope was short lived when he heard a voice that wasn’t his own cut through the silence.

“If you’re planning on leaving, I hope that you go to a bagel store.” Alec froze. The man’s voice was deep and raspy—then again, it could’ve been since he just woke up. It would’ve been soothing if the circumstances were different. “Don’t tell me you’re shy,” he said and flipped so that he was facing Alec now. “I don’t bite. Well, unless I’m in bed with someone… which I guess I am.”

“I’m not shy. Just getting up,” Alec mumbled as he opened the drawer next to his bed to find a new pair of boxers. He slipped his feet in all while still sitting down. So what if he was self-conscious because his ass would’ve been staring his… guest in the face. “So… why are you still here?” Alec asked hesitantly. “Not that I’m kicking you out or anything, cause I’m not. But, like, don’t people just leave in the middle of the night?” he rambled, fingers wrapping the thin duvet around his hand.

“Darling, I need my beauty sleep. And don’t worry; you were good— _really_ good.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up and rubbed at his face before taking a moment to look at the man in his bed. His makeup was smudged, but it was in a way that could’ve been seen as art. This man was beautiful. Drunk him certainly had good taste. “But you’re right; I should get going,” he said tossing the blanket away from his body. “I have a cat to feed back home.” He stood up with no shame and started to look for his clothes. Alec couldn’t help but stare as he walked away from the bed, hips swaying melodically from side to side. “Do you know where you tossed my shirt? It’s cashmere,” he stated. “I’d hate for it to get ruined. It’s bad enough that it’s currently somewhere on the floor,” he muttered.

Alec knew he’d have a hard morning— pun intended— the second the mystery man bent over to look under the dresser as if his shirt magically flew under the small gap between it and the floor. Alec stared at his perfectly round-crafted ass and he would deny any truth to him nearly drooling that morning. He stood back up and Alec could breathe again.

Swallowing, Alec said, “I—uh, no… but are you sure? You want to leave, that is.” The trance-like voice flowed out of his mouth with no intention of actually wanting to say it. “Do you want breakfast or something? Or you could go if you want.” The man tuned and cocked his head at Alec. “I just figured since you stayed, I could feed you, or something. Or other things…”

Alec didn’t know what he was doing or saying. He could literally be inviting a killer to stay _longer_ in his home for all he knew.

A smirk broke out on his guest’s face. “You fed me quite well last night if I remember correctly,” he said and turned to find his shirt again. To say the least, Alec was glad. “However, I could find someone to feed the Chairman if you’re positive.”

Alec nodded, not even voicing out loud his confusion about what a “chairman” was.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll stay for breakfast… or ‘other things’ as you put it.” He added a quick wink before opening the bedroom door with a shout that his cashmere shirt better be out there.

[][][][][]

Alec poured more batter into the pan on his stove. The chocolate chips fell over the edge and slammed into the pancake batter.

After the man had finally found his shirt, he asked Alec if he could borrow sweatpants because he couldn’t stand the idea of wearing the same pants as he wore the night before. Alec thought the pants looked way too tiny to even belong to the man. But then again, that’s the style everyone was wearing now.

After finally settling the man down at his kitchen table with coffee and aspirin, Alec finally had a chance to put clothes on himself. He strode back into the kitchen with a black tee-shirt and dark grey sweatpants.

Now, Alec flipped the pancake over and added new batter to the pan. “Why do you only wear black? Last night I thought it was mysterious and sexy, but now I think you may be goth.” Alec could hear the smile in his voice and Alec felt the ends of his mouth tip upwards.

“I’m not goth—I just like the color.” A moment passed as he thought about what his guest had said. _Last night_. His face fell. “Uh, how much of last night do you remember exactly?”

“Quite a lot actually,” he shrugged. “I may have had a lot to drink, but you’d be surprised at how much my brain actually remembers while drunk. What do you remember? I know you had a lot to drink.”

Alec listened to the man sip his coffee and flipped a chocolate-chip pancake nervously. “Some... Okay, not a lot,” he corrected.

“You remember me, right?” The uncertainty in his voice seemed so unlike the man that he had been alongside of all morning. Alec honestly hated not remembering.

“I remember bits and pieces. I do, however, remember _doing_ you.”

His companion chuckled. “‘ _Doing_ ’ me? You don’t have many one-night stands do you?”

Alec turned to face him with a sour face. “Could you tell? My brother dragged me out,” he started, turning back to flip the newer pancake. “He said I’m too ‘high strung’ and ‘worked too much’ for my own good.” _Jace._ Realization hit Alec as he suddenly remembered leaving him last night at the club. “God, I hope he wasn’t wondering what happened to me. Maybe I should text him.”

His phone was on the counter and he grabbed it in his hand before turning it on to see a myriad of texts from Jace, Izzy and Max; all wondering if he was okay. He made sure to text them all back in their sibling group chat that he was home and left early and forgot to tell Jace. Lord knows what they would say or do if they knew he took home a _person_ with him.

“I meant more along the line of remembering my name. Because I certainly remember screaming out yours last night, _Alexander_.” 

A shiver went through him and his arm fell to the counter placing his phone down. He sighed, “I’m sorry. If it helps, I’m just really bad with names.” It’s better to rip the band-aid off while it was still day time.

Alec wasn’t sure when the man had stood up, but he was closer to him now. He shrugged and said, “It’s an unspoken side effect of one-night stands; you forget their name before dawn arrives. No harm done,” he smiled. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

Alec felt awkward. Was he supposed to shake his hand? Or maybe re-introduce himself?

Alec settled for something simple and easy. “Nice to meet you… again.” It’s not the smoothest phrase he could’ve come up with, but it’s good enough because Magnus sat down at the table and asked if he has the butter flavored syrup.

[][][][][]

He had to be doing it on purpose. Because honestly, Alec isn’t _that_ good of a cook.

Magnus moaned every time he stuffed his syrup-doused, butter-topped pancake into his mouth. “So _good_ , Alexander.”

Alec needed something cold. He choked out a, “Thanks,” as his shaky hand reached for his water. Alec decided that watching someone eat his food shouldn’t give him _this_ much satisfaction.

Magnus lifted his fork to his mouth directing his eyes towards Alec’s. A soft moan broke through the silence and Alec watched as the man’s tongue poked out, licking the excess syrup lingering on his lips. Alec glanced away quickly, breathing irregularly.

He had to change the thoughts flowing through his mind. But what did he and Magnus have in common? He knew nothing about him besides (thankfully now) his name and the fact that he clearly likes chocolate-chip pancakes.

“So… what’s ‘the Chairman’?” Alec’s focus was on the water cup still in his hand. He swirled it around and watched as the ice clinked around onto the glass.

 “My cat, Chairman Meow!” Magnus said perked up now, eyes blown in adoration. “He despises everyone except me and loves to sleep, that bugger. Boy, would I love to spend a day in bed like him.” Alec looked up to find Magnus looking at him.

Alec looked back at him. He thought Magnus looked like a cat person—as if that was something you could tell by looking at someone. “My brother has a cat. Church only likes Max out of everyone in our family. I don’t know why. When Max was younger, he would literally squeeze Church constantly with so much love, but he never once scratched him. And because of that, my parents let us keep him.”

Magnus smiled almost sad-like. “They sound like good parents.”

“They are. We have a good relationship.” Alec smiled fondly at a memory of his parents hugging him and telling him they still loved him when he came out. It was one of the hardest things he had to do, but they accepted him with open arms and made him feel more loved if possible.

“What were your plans for today?” Magnus asked and stuffed more butter and pancake into his mouth.

Alec shrugs. “Nothing planned. Might’ve just watched a movie.” Feeling more relaxed than he did earlier, he put his glass down and brought his plate over to the sink.

“Great! I’ll pick it!” Magnus said and jumped out of his seat and carried his dish to the sink.

“W-what? You’re staying?” Alec asked, heart thumping loudly in his chest. He is certainly being tempted today.

“If that’s alright with you, Sweet Cheeks. I’d have been doing nothing today too.” Since Magnus was shorter than him, he was able to look up at Alec with the widest puppy-dog eyes he’s ever seen. Alec melted.

And if he said yes, well, there was no one there to judge him.

[][][][][]

“Okay, but why does Dory forget everything again?”

Magnus turned his head towards him dumbfounded. “Because, Alec, she has short term memory loss. I can’t believe you’ve never seen _Finding Nemo_ or _Finding Dory_. They’re classics. They define the love of a young child in search of their parents and vice versa. And you’re one to talk about memory loss,” Magnus snickered. He pulled a throw pillow from the couch into his lap and turned back to the TV.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully. “A classic is a movie like _Singin’ in the Rain_ or _Gone with the Wind_. How often do children get lost in the sea and search for their parents?” Alec’s feet were curled up under him because they were cold and he hated socks with a passion. “I mean, isn’t that the premise of _both_ films?”

“How often do people go singing in the rain?” Magnus challenged.

Alec shrugged. “It happens. Maybe I do.”

“Maybe you’ll have to prove to me you can sing first.” Magnus’ eyes blew wide with lust. “Or better yet,” Magnus inched closer on the couch smirking, “you could show me something better with your mouth. Possibly a hopeful skill that you forgot to show me last night.”

Magnus was bold. Alec could tell as much since the morning. But this? Alec thought this got into dangerous territory. The need and built-up tension over the course of the morning grew stronger as Magnus continued to look into his eyes, testing him. Part of Alec wanted to back off and tell the stranger to leave. He would never see him again and Alec wasn’t sure if that thought comforted him or not. The line of what was appropriate and not was blurred.

Then again, Alec wanted to kiss that knowing smirk off his lips. Alec wanted pull off his sweatpants that Magnus was wearing and show him just how good his mouth really was. The need grew stronger as Magnus continued to look into his eyes, testing him.

 _Fuck it_ , Alec thought. When would this man ever be here again? Alec slid to his knees, eyes still locked with Magnus’.

The second he moved, Magnus’ eyes grew wide in surprise and suspicion. Maybe he was joking before, but Alec didn’t think he was. In fact, Magnus was just as needy as Alec. Alec reached his hands out and pulled Magnus to the front of the couch by his calves. The movie was still playing in the background, but neither one of them was paying it attention anymore. Magnus’ pillow was left to the side as he straightened himself up. “I—Alexander, are you sure?”

Alec’s response was him running his hand up Magnus’ leg before slowly reaching his crotch. He gently pulled back the elastic of the sweatpants and underwear and dipped his hand in. Sat back on the heels of his feet, Alec slid out Magnus’ dick.

Alec knew he and Magnus had sex last night, but he barely remembered. This felt completely new to him. He certainly wasn’t in love, but it didn’t feel like a one-night stand either.

Magnus’ eyes were still glued to Alec’s face as he looked down towards Magnus’ dick. He tested the friction and slid his hand up from the base to the head, running his thumb gently over the slit. Magnus sighed. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but Alec was confident in his skills that he would have Magnus there in no time.

Deciding his hand wouldn’t do the job, he leaned his head down and licked a strip on the underside of Magnus’ cock. It twitched in his hand which boosted his confidence and Alec leaned back in. This time, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

 “Jesus, Alexander.” Alec glanced up, mouth still on Magnus, and saw the intensity in his eyes. Magnus’ hand came to rest against his shoulder. Feeling encouraged, Alec took more of Magnus into his mouth. While bobbing his head up and down, he continued to move his tongue around the heaviness in his mouth which earned him soft moans from Magnus.

Alec took a deep breath through his nose and sucked hard before pulling off slowly for air. “So beautiful. So good,” Magnus muttered as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. He relaxed into it for a moment before running his hand again over Magnus’ now wet dick. Breathing again, he leaned down and brushed his nose and mouth over Magnus’ cock. His hot breath lingered as he continued to move his hand. He felt Magnus shiver above him and Alec’s lust grew stronger.

Magnus’ skin was hot now and Alec liked the way it felt against his own. Magnus was harder than earlier so Alec leaned lower, working his mouth over Magnus’ cock once again. This time, he was faster and rougher. The hand in his hair tightened and he groaned, sending waves through Magnus.

Alec pulled up, mouth barely resting on the tip. He darted his tongue out and swiped a quick streak over the slit. Magnus’ body coiled inward. “Agh, your mouth, Alexander, is absolutely sinful,” Magnus panted.

Alec hummed in appreciation continued to kitten-lick at Magnus’ slit. He looked up through his eye lashes to Magnus’ face for the first time since he started. Lust filled Magnus’ eyes and Alec felt compelled to take Magnus back into his mouth. His lips stretched over the circumference of his cock and Alec inched his mouth down slowly until he reached the base. “Fuck, Alec.” Alec’s hand flew down to the bulge in his sweatpants and ran a teasing hand over it.

He pulled his head up then went down again until he deep throated Magnus, moving his head side to side to ensure that he took all of Magnus’ cock into his mouth. “Don’t wanna cum yet,” Magnus mumbled. “Wanna fuck you.”

Alec pulled off Magnus and groaned, nodding. He pushed back off Magnus’ lap and pulled at the sweatpants that were still gathered around Magnus’ hips.

Magnus obliged and lifted his hips so Alec could yank them down along with his underwear in one go. Magnus lifted his feet out of them and Alec threw the clothing to the side much like last night. Before he realized what happened, Magnus’ hands were around his sides pulling him closer again. He leaned his head in and smashed his lips against Alec’s in a quick, hard, fluid motion. Teeth clattered, but neither cared as the craving to taste one another overpowered anything else.

Magnus reached around to the back of Alec’s shirt and lifted it up. Their lips broke apart shortly before returning once again, shirt forgotten. Hands roamed Alec’s toned chest. Quick movements of Magnus’ thumb circled Alec’s right nipple and he moaned into Magnus’ mouth with anticipation. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he felt this heated during sex. Alec’s knees were hurting by now and stood up making sure his lips didn’t leave Magnus’.

Magnus’ thumb finally found his nipple with quick little flicks. Alec didn’t realize how sensitive that part of his body was until he groaned loudly, lips lingered against Magnus’.

Magnus’ mouth was pulled away from his. Alec almost frowned until he felt them attach to his neck. Magnus’ mouth was buried deep into his neck and was sucking and biting into his skin. Alec had no awareness of the after effects. But even if he did, he wouldn’t care.

Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ hair and angled his head back to give him more access. His other hand flew down to Magnus’ ass and squeezed. Magnus’ bucked his hips forward and his uncovered dick smashed into his own. “Fuck,” he grunted. His head fell forward and rested on Magnus’ shoulder.

“This needs to be off.” Magnus was tugging at his sweatpants now and pushed them down. Alec helped him and pushed the pants to his ankles with his boxers soon following. He stepped out and decided their clothing situation was unfair and pulled up Magnus’ shirt. Magnus’ arms lifted from his hips and flew right back once the shirt was on the floor. “So beautiful,” Magnus sighed as his fingertips gently flew over Alec’s dick.

“Please,” Alec panted, “I need something.” The intense feeling was dormant until Magnus touched him. Fire pooled in his lower region due to neglect and sighed as Magnus licked his hand and started tugging at his cock.

Alec connected his mouth to Magnus’ chest and licked a stripe up from his nipple to his collar bone. “I have an idea.” Magnus removed his hand and pulled Alec by the wrist to the other side of the couch. He pushed Alec over the back of the couch so that his ass was sticking out. “You don’t know how beautiful you are like this, Alexander.” Magnus’ hand teasingly ran over the two lumps and moved down the middle, parting them.

The next thing Alec felt was his cheeks being parted and wet slickness coming in contact with his gaping hole. “Oh my—fuck,” he moaned. His hands were on top of the couch, grip turning his knuckles white, and his body was folded in half allowing Magnus better access. Another couple long streaks of Magnus’ tongue collided with Alec and sent waves of pleasure through his lower half.

Magnus began circling his tongue around as he pulled Alec’s cheeks further apart. Alec felt it pass over his hole several times and his eyes rolled back, groans spilling out of his mouth louder than before. Magnus’ tongue darted over his hole more now, slowly inching its way inside. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec whimpered. His tongue was fully fucking him now. Magnus’ stubble was grazing the sensitive skin near his hole but it only urged on his moans. Alec was rimmed before, but nothing compared to how incredible this feeling was.

Just as quick as Magnus’ mouth was on him, it was gone. Alec moved to stand to get into another position, but Magnus pushed at his upper back. “Don’t you dare fucking move. I’ll be back.”

Alec stood there bent over his own couch as the golden eyed man went off. He never really thought of himself as submissive, but there was always time for new things. He heard a door open and close but nothing followed until he heard the click of a bottle opening.

Alec sighed in relief when he left a cold, lube-covered finger circle his hole. Magnus’ finger slowly inched into him. Satisfaction fell over Alec as he bucked his hips against the couch, pre-cum leaving a wet patch behind. “Don’t worry, Alexander, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll have no choice but to remember it.”

“Please,” Alec moaned and relaxed his ass allowing Magnus to circle his finger more easily now.

“How are you still so tight after I fucked you open last night?”

“M-More, Magnus. Agh.” Alec started pushing back against Magnus’ finger needing more friction.

“Patience is virtue, my darling,” Magnus had said, immediately slipping a second finger in.

The wet sounds from the lube and Alec’s loud moans were the only things floating around the apartment. The slick was smooth and allowed Alec to feel everything Magnus was doing _inside_ him.

With a simple twist of Magnus’ fingers, Alec squeezed his eyes shut, mouth agape. “Ah! Fuck. Again, againagain.” Magnus brushed his fingers along Alec’s prostate again and felt as Alec’s hole clenched around him. “Magnus,” he whimpered, “please, I-I need—”

“I’ve got you,” Magnus replied in a soothing voice. It only turned Alec on more. The softness and affection in his voice filled Alec with a need to please. Then a third finger entered him.

“Oh my—” Alec pushed his hips back, keeping in time with the thrust of Magnus’ fingers.

Alec could hear Magnus’ breathing get heavier. “You look so good fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Alec whimpered in response. “Magnus, p-please.”

“Almost there, darling.” A second later, Alec felt lips press against his lower back in tiny peppered kisses. The fingers inside him thrusted into him at a slower pace and Alec wanted nothing but to move his hips faster against them. One of his hands on the back of the couch reached lower to grab his erection. It wasn’t slick so despite the roughness, the feeling of finally being touched there after so long was worth it. “Don’t cum,” was all Magnus said. Then his fingers were gone. “Lay back on the couch.”

Alec stood up slowly, blood rushing away from his head. He turned to the other side of the couch and laid down on his back over the armrest, elbows under him to keep him raised up. He saw out the corner of his eye Magnus rolling on a condom hurriedly and held the bottle of lube in his other hand. Walking over, he supplied his dick with a generous amount of lube before tossing it somewhere over Alec’s head.

Alec played lazily with his dick as he waited for more instructions. Instead, Magnus pulled him by the legs and dragged him towards him until his ass was on the armrest. He whipped the supply of lube from his fingers to Alec’s hole and looked up to him. “Ready?”

“Do it,” Alec demanded.

Alec waited in suspense as Magnus lined himself up with Alec’s hole. He tried to relax as much as possible, but he knew he would still be tight. Magnus held onto Alec’s leg and pushed in.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat. The pressure he felt was incredibly satisfying— his tight walls clamping down around Magnus.

He tossed Alec’s leg over his shoulder which allowed him more room to dive deeper into the black-haired man. Magnus didn’t stop pushing until there was no more space left to fill. Alec made a strangled sound and arched his back, angling Magnus’ dick differently.

Magnus groaned and dug his fingers into Alec’s side. “Beautiful,” he sighed.

“Please. Magnus, please.” Alec’s eyes were open wide begging Magnus to move. And who was Magnus to deny him?

Magnus pulled out at a medium paced tempo and slammed back into Alec. He was pushed back due to the momentum and cried out in pleasure. Magnus continued at a steady pace and Alec fell back onto his back. His hand gripped the edge of the couch and squeezed his eyes shut.

Alec normally liked to watch to make sure that he feels every ounce of pleasure even through vision, but with Magnus, he didn’t need to. Hell, he almost came just by looking at Magnus this morning when he was looking for his shirt.

Magnus’ pace sped up as their breathing grew more erratic. “Has anyone,” Magnus panted, “told you,” he thrusted, “how gorgeous you look while being fucked?”

Alec couldn’t really think—didn’t want to think of anyone other than Magnus in this moment. He couldn’t form any coherent thought, couldn’t remember any other feeling than the pure warmth surrounding his abdomen.

Magnus drew up one of his hands to wipe at the sweat forming near his hair line. “Because, fuck, you should see yourself.” Magnus looked down at him, eyes wide with lust. The intensity of his eyes poured into Alec. Before Alec closed his eyes again, he was sure he saw Magnus’ golden eyes sparkle. “So. Fucking. Tight. Alexander,” he grumbled.

Alec’s whole body was tingling with a need to release. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. One of his free hands flew to his hard cock and immediately thrusted his hand in time with Magnus’ pace, using his pre-cum as lubricant. The tightness in his stomach coiled more, breath catching in a gasp.

“Shit, Alexander,” Magnus whimpered. Alec forced his eyes open. Magnus’ brows were furrowed in a deep concentration.

“Close,” Alec choked. “Mag-nus. I—Magnus. Cl-ose.” The moans flew out of his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. Suddenly, he felt his nipple being squeezed and he shuddered, heat flowing freely through his stomach. “Magnus, MagnusMagnusMagnus,” he chanted. Within seconds, he was coming hard and uncoordinated. Eyes still closed, he panted, body drained of energy.

“Fuck, Alec.” His voice was raspy and deep. His thrusts were sloppy and hectic. “Alec, I’m—Fuck!” With one last, deep thrust, Alec felt the warmth of Magnus’ orgasm flooding the condom inside of him. His eyes shot open not wanting to miss this moment.

Alec was in awe. Magnus was beautiful. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth hung open slightly as little gasps inched their way outside. His eyebrows were blissfully furrowed and his hands were still on Alec’s hips, grip loosening.

Magnus stood there for a second to let his breathing return to normal. His eyes opened slowly, immediately falling on Alec. Alec suddenly felt like he was in an art museum as a piece being showcased and worth a million dollars by the way Magnus was looking at him. “I have no doubt in my mind,” he murmured, “that this was better than last night.”

Alec broke into a sleepy grin. “Now I don’t feel that bad for not remembering.” Magnus chuckled and started shifting above him and slowly slid himself out of Alec. He felt empty inside, almost sad. Magnus took the condom off and tied the end before walking away to throw it out.

As Alec waited, he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and grabbed a blanket that had fallen of the couch and looked towards the TV. The Netflix menu was showing and displayed an array of movies to watch next. However, he felt no desire to do anything but sleep.

Magnus was back and carried something. “I hope you don’t mind, I found a wash cloth. Let me clean you up.”

Awestruck, Alec sighed. “Thank you.” He flipped to his stomach and went up on his knees.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m completely fucked out,” Magnus started, bringing the towel to Alec’s still lubed hole, “I would have my mouth on you in an instant.”

Alec was glad he was on his stomach. This way, Magnus wouldn’t be able to see his blush. “Magnus,” he drawled a bit embarrassed.

[][][][][]

Magnus had stayed after that. They both were in their boxers again curled up on the couch watching something Magnus had insisted Alec should watch. Alec didn’t pay much attention to the singing snowman, but rather thought about the feeling of laying with someone comfortably. He hadn’t dated anyone in a while and welcomed this feeling.

They had ordered Chinese take-out (because who doesn’t like Chinese take-out?) and Alec laughed at the funny stories Magnus told him about being drunk and wanting to fly a “magic carpet” or about the one time he tried to learn the guitar during a few summers back.

When Magnus told him it was time for him to go, Alec’s stomach dropped. Was this supposed to happen after a one-night (two-night?) stand? Fuck it.

“Can I see you again?” Alec froze. His fingers were tangling themselves in his shirt but he kept his gaze on Magnus’ surprised expression.

Suddenly, Magnus’ face broke out into a grin and he flung himself at Alec, arms wrapping around his neck. “I thought you’d never ask!”

[][][][][]

**+1**

Alec desperately wanted to refuse when Izzy called him that next morning demanding that he go out with her, Jace and Max for breakfast.

In the end, he agreed because she told him that they’ll bring food to him. He didn’t clean up after Magnus had left; Alec’s clothes were still tossed on the floor around his apartment and his living-room… looked _too_ lived-in. They could _not_ come over.

He walked the short distance to the iHop his sister told him about. He had no regrets when he sat down in front of Jace with his usual messy hair and holey shirt.

It was going as well as it always did until Max, who was sitting next to him, gasped. “What did you do last night,” he asked with a slight smirk.

“What? I-nothing,” he replied picking up his fork again digging into his eggs.

“Oh my god, Alec,” Izzy shouted, “you have a hickey! Did you take someone home when you were out with Jace?” Realization brightened her face and Alec slapped his hand onto his neck. “Oh my god! That’s why you left early.”

Alec glanced to Max as if he shouldn’t hear this. Max, knowing exactly what Alec was thinking, rolled his eyes. “I’m 16. I know what sex is, you know. Besides,” he shrugged, “you know how Izzy is.” He leaned in closer to Alec so only he could hear. “She’s not very quiet when she talks to Clary about Simon. I know more about her endeavors than I should.”

Alec shuddered just thinking of what poor Max had to hear. “Fine,” he said louder. “Yes, you’re all right. I took someone home. But I didn’t remember it.”

“Happens to the best of us, bro.” Jace leaned back in his hair, suddenly uninterested.

“I didn’t finish. He kind of stayed over yesterday.” Interested again, Jace leaned back in and Alec looked around their table needing something to keep him occupied. “Then we… and I most certainly will _never_ forget that.”

His siblings smirked at him and Max nudged his shoulder with his own. “Isn’t it too bad that you only see the good one-night stands once? Man, there’s a few I wish I could see again.” Jace looked off in the distance as if he was remembering something.

Alec nervously laughed. “Funny thing actually… we’re going on a date Friday night.”

He glanced around at his sister and brothers faces. They broke out into a grin and Alec felt Jace judge him with his hand. “Thank God,” Jace said. “I was beginning to think you were a prude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought by commenting and leaving kudos <3
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @malecsdaddri0


End file.
